The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
The increasing demand for reliable high definition video and data streaming on cable has led to the extension of cable bandwidth usage. On top of cable television (CATV), today's coax cable house networks are shared by satellite, LAN, and also Ultra-HDTV data streams. Harmonic Rejection (HR) Software Defined Receivers (SDRXs) enable Ultra HDTV streaming over cable as well as other emerging multimedia over coax (MoCA) technologies.